For now
by IceCrome
Summary: It's simply the fact that you can't sit there and wallow in self-pity. You have to realize that everything is only going to be for now. Ikarishipping.


_Fear and awe at my originality!_

_But I do have ONE thing going for me; I was not inspired by some shitty Jonas Brothers song-nay! I was inspired by a play that had two puppets with no bottoms having sex._

_I'm awesome._

_© Satoshi Taijiri_

_-_

Dawn was utterly pissed off.

After_ literally_ slaving over getting her five ribbons, she had made it to the Grand Festival, abbreviated GF. It took her _weeks_ to train her Empoleon to learn hydro pump. Hard work and effort was, apparently, now wasted.

As she had worked and worked and _worked _to get into the finals, she was bested by a co-ordinater named Robert, and his Claydol.

Now, she wasn't one to get annoyed _too _easily (but how hard is it to remember somebody's name, honestly) but when you've won one Grand Festival, maybe you could piss off and let somebody else get the next one.

But oh no. Co-ordinaters were greedy bastards.

She came in second.

_Second._

Her goal was to become a great co-ordinater like her mother, not be bested by some prissy little Englishman. Second was not, and never was, an option. After coming in second in her first few contests, she trained harder and harder. It was a rookie mistake, and she vowed to not make one again.

But the threads have been undone.

She sat on the beach of Sunnyshore, head buried in arms. Shame was too small of a word to describe how insanely feeble she felt at the moment.

She knew that by sitting in the sand, she would get the dress that Ash and Brock had pitched in to help get her would get dirty, but right now, wallowing in self-doubt was the top priority.

Ash and Brock were standing on a ledge, looking down upon her with pity and sympathy. They whispered ideas back and forth to each other they thought might help, but all seemed extremely useless.

She sighed.

Co-ordinaters were _greedy bastards_.

As she picked up a rock and threw it out to sea, she thought that maybe, if she trained even harder for next year, she might come in a _close_ second.

She heard footsteps, but chose not to acknowledge them. Probably just Ash or Brock trying to cheer her up.

"Why are you out here." That wasn't either. Why in Christ's holy name would he be here? For the love of God, he didn't even remember her name, lest try to cheer her up and make her feel less like a douchebag.

"Why do you think? I lost the biggest opportunity of my life. I'm trying and failing to recuperate and get back up on my feet, but then again, that would just make me face the realization that life sucks. So why are you here?" She looked over to the purple haired trainer, who had joined her on the ground.

"Attempting to make you feel better." She snorted.

"Well get in line."

"I can relate. And the other one probably can too. You aren't alone. You should realize this." She rolled her eyes.

"After training my ass off, I literally feel like a giant acme weight has just dropped on me with the word 'dumbass' printed on it." He gave a grunt.

"You swear a lot when you're upset."

"Who doesn't?"

"Point taken. You do realize I've been in every conference since before you even thought of the word 'contest'? I lost every one of them." She turned her head towards him before briefly wiping off some sand from her dress.

"You're trying to relate to me on a personal level, aren't you?"

"It's not working, is it?"

"Not that much."

"Look, I understand what it feels like to rise up to your feet and fall again. And again. The reason I train them like that is because it was the last method I had. You get very frustrated after trying so hard and failing."

"Interesting. So I guess I just don't know you very well. I have a question. If you can't remember my name, and don't even make any effort in _trying _to remember it, then why are you helping me out right now?"

"Because I don't like to see people acting like morons when there's no clear reason to be acting like said moron."

She blinked.

"I thought you were trying to help me out."

"If you realize that the feeling you're feeling is only for now, then I would reconsider taking back the moron statement. But, since you clearly are _not_, and instead of trying to be positive like usual, you are wallowing in self-pity."

She snorted once more.

"Well, what else do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to say 'no need to worry', get off your ass and do some training. You know why that guy beat you? Because he's been in the exact same situation as you. But instead of sitting down and wallowing in self-pity and doubt, he did something about it." He stood up, and reached out a hand.

"I've given you the option, you just have to open the door." Slowly but surely, she grasped his hand. Standing up, she turned her head away.

"Thanks. You aren't as bad as you seem, you know."

"Despite all my best wishes, you are going to tell that one that I actually have a heart instead of, and I quote, 'a black hole where my heart used to be' aren't you?"

She smiled.

"Totally."

-

_Really random. Wasn't so much Ikarishipping!as it was just a 'Dawn get the hell up and stop being an emo bitch' story._

_And guess what gaiz! Ikarishipping is not and never will be my OTP! Nope, that is reserved for Sora and Kairi with Link and Zelda following behind._

_It's probably like…my twentieth favorite…? _

_Oh well. Just a FF-fun fact. _


End file.
